rustyheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zurgat
Leave messages at the bottom of this page Or by clicking this link Messages Thanks for the info on stubs, I'll keep that in mind. Meanwhile, remember that most of the people coming to this wiki are using the default skin. I can't see any way for me to change anything about it, but at least it could be made... Less terrible. Ronarscorruption 18:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) The RH wiki doesn't have a way to edit the nav bar at the top, does it? There's no links to dungeons or monsters or the like yet... And only four of the six existing weapons are linked in the weapons drop down. Ronarscorruption 18:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Sweet, nice to see that you cleaned up the sidebar! Beefburger 15:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) * Ha, good to see someone else working on this Wiki, too. -Beefburger Thanks for cleaning up the Costume page, server was just crashing on me constsntly yesterday. - Squishy Alright, I know what your talking about. Rome wasn't built in a day. -Beefburger Also, do you reccomend the New Wiki Look, or the MonoBook style? -Beefburger Hey! I'm a staff member at Wikia, and I noticed you have been doing crazy amounts of edits here! Keep up the good work! I was wondering if you would like to be promoted to admin status for Rusty Hearts. Let me know! Soldierscuzzy 21:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, you are going to want to fill out this form . With what you have been doing, you will easily get bumped up to admin. Thanks for all the work you've been doing! :: For attracting other editors to wikis, check this page out. It has some tools to help the My Brute wiki get attention and editors. :: ok and TYThunderangelbabe 15:35, November 21, 2011 (UTC)thunderangelbabe Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Zurgat. I just noticed with your quest template, there are two headings. Should I replace the "Quest Reward" one with a smaller heading? (Just saying since most templates usually don't have two headings). Beefburger 20:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Also, on the Quest documentation, you don't specify whether the "Level" field indicates the required level to have ''the quest appear, or the level that the quest reccommends. An example of this is 20 Floors of Training. The required level to have it appear is 23, when you are in the menu to accept or decline it, it says LV24 next to it. Beefburger 20:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) nice points! im just geting started i feel like i have a lot to add to the wiki that i hope can in the future help other players out. RE: Location Thanks :D About the Navbar, I can't seem to align it to the left side of the page. I forgot the code for it. I was wondering if you would know? 16:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks 16:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I've done it now... I think. Tan/Sig}} 16:46, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Just a suggestion but the vertical navigation bar seems to make the page too crowded so can I try making a horzontal navigation bar that goes on the bottom of the page? 16:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Well if you look at the overall look of the WoW wiki, you can't see the background wallpaper. On this wiki, you can. This makes the page wider and making the navbox look alright. Try looking at the horizontal navboxes here [http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/AK47#References 1 16:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Let's just stay with a vertical navbar XD -- 17:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll go now, it's half past 1 in the morning in my place. I'll continue working tomorrow 17:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) npc / character :This talk has been moved over from BryghtShadow's talk page Make sure you look into the NPC category, April Estel etc should be in Category:NPC, but the recent infobox change took them out of that. 16:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I've been fiddling around on the template's /sandbox, which should have the NPC category on it (I think I've got the logic right?). Once it's good to be transferred, we'll throw the code into the template page. There's quite a few templates I've fiddled around with, using a subpage sandbox -- Infobox inclusive. (As for copying over the message you sent me, I feel at ease when they are contiguous and in one spot -- helps keep the conversation linear, methinks) —BryghtShadow talk 16:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Regarding infobox, I'm not sure if you were aware that we have a subpage of it as such Template:Infobox/Character/sandbox? (Subpage C-C-Combo!) That template right there produces results found on Template:Infobox/Character/testcases. And I'm thinking it's good to go onto Template:Infobox/Character, or Template:NPC since that's what I first came across, it's less wordy; it's intuitive;.... —BryghtShadow talk 17:04, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Nothing uses Template:Infobox yet, I'd say it should fit nicely in there once finished. Hm, did you mean for NPC+Character, or pretty much all things including Area, Quest, and such? * If you meant the former, were infobox will handle with a switch of character type (PC, NPC, Mons, Boss), then it may be fine... * If you meant the latter, I feel it would be best if the appropriate template took care of its own cats. I just think that a generic template shouldn't need to worry about who's using it and what category they wish to throw pages onto -- of course, the pro is that it's all in one convenient location. (Sidenote, infobox/sandbox has a few links . Others are most likely missing due to ) —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 17:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) CSS - section headings messed up due to missing property If you have the power to mess about with Wikia's MonoBook css files, can I request an addition of overflow:hidden for h1,h2,h3,h4,h5,h6 in main.css (line MonoBook only), much like how New Wikia Look and Wikipedia do? Currently, section headings get messed up, where the border stays as is and the edit link gets pushed down due to floating boxes (e.g. Ruska). Thanks in advance —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 01:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I can certainly provide the exact CSS that needs to be added. It's '''overflow: hidden;', which in action should look like this afterwards (marked with the comment): h1, h2, h3, h4, h5, h6 { background: none repeat scroll 0 0 transparent; border-bottom: 1px solid #AAAAAA; color: black; font-weight: normal; margin: 0; overflow: hidden; padding-bottom: 0.17em; padding-top: 0.5em; } Looking forward to seeing it in effect ^^ —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 19:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Edit: To clarify, the bare minimum to get it working is below: h1, h2, h3, h4, h5, h6 { overflow: hidden; } : Looks better now! Much appreciation :) —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 20:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Template bug Indeed it is. I'll get to fixing it, but while we're at it, which syntax might be preferrable: image=Example.jpg or image= , or others? # keep in spirit of and only allow file names. Template will keep things uniform over the long run. # allows more flexibility on the end user. Less uniform over long run. # open for suggestions for this option. I'm definitely rooting for option one :D —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 21:13, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'll get to fixing pages now.—BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 21:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Alerting you to existence of 2 village pumps Not sure if intentional, but there are 2 village pumps: (VP-A) Rusty_Hearts_Wiki:Community_portal, and (VP-B) Rusty_Hearts_Wiki:Community_Portal. * the navigation links point to VP-A, which has had its share of love. * the discussions that normally take place around a village pump are located at VP-B, created by default. Templates such as link to VP-B. —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 04:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Promotion much appreciated Thanks for the promotion! Here's to hoping I don't mess up big time ^^ —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 11:25, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Costumes It looks pretty good. I like —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 23:42, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Navboxes Had an attempt at making a navbox for Items (to allow jumping from Mineral to Cooked Foods, e.g.): . It's much trickier than I thought, which I've left as noinclude notes at bottom. Your thoughts on how to go about with types? Also, that may allow us to refine the item info box a later. (also note, to explain lack of borders etc, I'm using , which seems to have halted progress) —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 05:28, December 4, 2011 (UTC) : By the way, what pages deserve a navbox? (I'm partial to categories because they don't list missing pages, and so I'll probably be using lists.) 05:34, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Templates Quest Sure can. The easiest way is to enforce the TL user to input plain text. There will always be someone who isn't aware and inputs a link -- We can try to handle such case. I tried making a TL that removes anchor: . The logic for that template was intended to handle: # Lab: "if it begins with 2 opening brackets and ends with 2 closing brackets, implies internal link" # Labyrinth: "else, if it begins with 1 opening bracket and ends with 1 closing bracket, implies external link" # Labyrinth: "else, implies not a link." (To be frank, is pretty messy and I'm disappointed in my programming skills.) To handle linkifying in the infobox, it's pretty much } | } }}. As for infobox/sandbox, if it looks good to go, we'll shift it to the infobox and update its doc page. —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 01:54, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Currently in the process of making an unlink TL to hopefully achieve what I was aiming for. —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 04:38, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Try these, ported from WP and : * → * → * → * → * → * → * → (spaces make it go funny as shown below) * → For cats, underscore is the same as a space so we can replace them before unlinking. For wikilinks, underscore is displayed so it matters a bit. Anyway, I'd consider that as a possible workaround. —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 08:20, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : Fixed the issue of spaces, caused by being passed onto the next level, which parses each character, and trips on Hash. So, other than wiki-markup characters, it should be good to go. I'll implement it sometime soon. —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 09:09, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Icon for types... the "shiny" icons they use next to quest logs and on maps: RD, S, !? Sure, can do ~^^~ (compliment for item/core has been acknowledged) —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 19:43, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Looks sweet :D Right, I'll get to adding something. —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 20:11, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Done . Currently, only uses the small icon, since that is more appropriate for "Quest Tracker"-ness. I'll probably devise something for the Pickup, Dropoff sections, so that it shows something like ' Ends with:' Nadia —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 22:36, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Had a look at the logic, but not sure how "ifeq dungeon" is not working. If it's to do with "Cat:Unknown diff quests" listing the page, but the page no longer has the Cat on it, that would be the downside of auto-cats. A null edit should transclude the current quest template. —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 16:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, I think I know what you mean now. And I found a serious flaw possibly caused by an indirect template: in conjunction with is responsible for producing when we provide }}. That looks up the switch, and then returns "Dungeon" since it's not a town, blank or undefined. I'll need to do more research on this serious bug. —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 17:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Finally, fixed it (Had to do a quad replace for ). a- }}-b gives... a- |demospace=main}}-b. :: See if that fixed the bug you found :) —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 12:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Difficulty I had made , but currently it returns an image with text, and is only used for the infobox part. I should be able to rework it so that we can specify if we don't want the icon to show (e.g |noicon=true, or which can be used for the main logic also). —BryghtShadow~talk~ ~ 01:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. In , ... /** Difficulty **/ --> } | } }} | 1= } }} quests| | }} | }}